


夏日将尽

by evilfox



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Armitage Hux, Omega Kylo Ren
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: the florida project au，旅馆经理h和房客k，两个人都是omega单亲。





	夏日将尽

【上】

“Kylo，开门！”Hux用力拍着房门，“Kylo Ren！”

他又拍了十几下，房门才打开一条缝，Kylo在门里眯着眼睛，“怎么了？”

“别在屋里抽叶子，这是我最后一次提醒你。”

“啥……？”

“别装傻，墙上那么大的字‘禁止毒品’。”

“放轻松点，这里没毒品。”

“我站在这里都能闻到叶子味。”Hux试图推开门进去检查，但Kylo的身体像快巨石似的抵在门后，他怎么推也无济于事，“我发誓，再让我逮到你在房间里抽叶子……”

“我没抽叶子，”黑发男人强辩说，“……再说叶子又不是毒品。”

“叶子就是毒品！”

Kylo只穿着黑色背心和四角裤，隔着门缝也能看到他肌肉发达的胸和手臂，以及覆着深色汗毛的粗壮大腿。

为什么他不剃腿毛？Hux讨厌自己忍不住猜测Ren的坏习惯背后是否有什么意味，或者他的私处是否也是毛茸茸的。

作为这间汽车旅馆的经理，他不能容忍有人在房间里吸叶子，但这不是他敲开这扇门的唯一原因。

“我知道你在干什么，”他一手撑着门，“我看到有陌生人进来，等我修好那见鬼的监控，我就有证据了。”

“你说什么呢。”Kylo突然开了门，扶着门板的Hux一个踉跄差点跌进他的房客怀里。

“你很清楚我在说什么，”他有些窘迫地站直，“你最好收敛点，别以为我不会赶你。”

Kylo的孩子不在家里。至少他没在孩子面前抽叶子，姑且算他是个人吧，Hux这样想。

他真希望Kylo能听进去一点建议，他实在不想把一个带着学龄前孩子的Omega赶到大街上。Hux不是个温良友善的人，但他也是个Omega，他也有孩子。对了，这是另一件他必须警告Kylo的事。

“还有，我不想Millicent在你这里玩，帮个忙别让她留在这，好吗？”

近来Millie和Kylo的女儿走得太近了，那个女孩没什么特别讨嫌的地方，要说有的话也就是和Millie一样淘气。但无论什么样的孩子都不该在一间用于卖淫的屋子里玩耍。

Kylo的眼神变得有点危险，就像个随时会挥拳打人的疯婊子。不过，那不就是他吗，一个凶悍的疯婊子。

Hux知道自己不能露怯，不能让Kylo知道他每次敲开这间客房时有多怕惹怒他的房客。不是他害怕Kylo会袭击他、把他按在地上揍得挂彩，是他不想看到Kylo沮丧、哭泣的样子。

他见过一次，那样的Kylo。当他夜里爬上楼顶扶正卫星天线的时候，Kylo在那里独自吸着烟，像往常一样穿着背心、短裤和人字拖，被风吹乱的黑发挡着半边脸，指间有一点红色的火光。Hux想叫他回房间去，别把孩子一个人留在屋里。但他没能开口，当他走近、看清那张满布泪痕的脸。

你他妈看什么看？Kylo冲他吼道。

他几乎是狼狈而逃，快步跑下楼梯的时候心跳得快要迸出胸膛。他从不认为Kylo Ren算得上俊美，以大众的标准或者以他自己的。但那个时候，那个在晚春的深夜里为自己的操蛋人生而哭泣的高大Omega，美得令他心碎。Hux想到自己离开家时坐在火车上的木然，他从没这样哭过，他忙于计划如何挣命，没有时间留给眼泪。有时候他觉得Kylo像个没想好路线就出逃的亡命之徒，每一天都是未曾计划的、富余的自由。他想，也许就是那份有余裕发泄情绪的奢侈吸引了他。

“我这里怎么了？”Kylo抓住他的胳膊将他扯进房间里，“看看，你想找什么？看啊！”他大吼着，用那种Hux既害怕又为之心痛的低沉嗓音，“有什么小孩子不该看的东西？有吗？你可以搜啊，你觉得这屁大点地方能藏什么？毒品还是军火？哦，对了，你才是那个抽屉里藏着枪的人，你觉得那样是‘对孩子友好’？”

哦，是的。他想。那是唯一能保护这些孩子的东西，那是让我整天忍受着你们这些疯子胡闹还能有安全感的保证。

“冷静点，Kylo，”Hux感到呼吸困难，怀疑扣紧领扣是个错误的决定。“我不是想找你麻烦。别让我太为难。”

他觉得Kylo就像是看透了他的心迹，那双深褐色眼睛像是生来就能看透人心。

“我知道了。”Kylo的眼神表示他已经放下戒备，他不想惹麻烦。

“谢谢。”

Hux匆忙逃离那客房，又一次。

 

【中】

“Millie不是你的孩子吧？”Kylo倚在柜台外面吃着甜筒，突然冒出这样一句。

“为什么？”Hux心里跳了一下。Millicent有和她父亲一样的红发绿眼，大部分人不会怀疑他们没有亲缘关系。

“你是个姬姥（dyke），对吧？而且……”Kylo用不以为然的口气说，“知道吗，有时候你能从一个人走路的样子看出来……”

“看出什么？”

“是不是还没开苞。”

Hux装作无意地别过头，和Kylo谈论关于性的话题总是让他不舒服。他拿起对讲机询问楼上维修空调的进展。

Kylo租住的客房里空调又坏了，他就赖在前台蹭空调，他的女儿正在门外和Millicent一起蹲在地上摆弄什么小虫子。夏天还没过去，这已经是第三次了。如果再有下一次，Hux决定要劝说老板置办一批新空调。

“她父亲几年前住进这里，当晚就生了她，第二天就不见人了。”Hux瞄着玻璃门外的孩子们，考虑等会把他们喊进来免得中暑。

他收养了这个孩子，并相信这不只是出于怜悯（或是任何关于“Omega有抚育本能”的迷思）。他不想让人知道他是个未婚Omega，一个未经人事的Omega，在工作场合那不是好事。他不想被那些盼望娶个纯洁伴侣的蠢货追求，也不想被惯于“采花”的浪子盯上。有Millicent在身边，他确信自己看上去就像个无趣的、已婚或离异的中年男人。他有洁癖，习惯把自己和周围的一切弄得干干净净的；但他从不刻意打扮，就像所有为生育所伤、为生活所累的中年Omega，人们会自然地认为他身上已经没有值得猎取的东西。

Kylo这样轻易地点破真相让他吃了一惊，但他并不担心Kylo会到处乱说，这人没有朋友，从不花时间和邻居嚼舌根。这个任性的Omega男人总是关心自己多过周遭的一切。

“所以我没看错。”Kylo有些得意似的，把吃剩一个尖的蛋筒推进嘴里嚼碎，“没有Alpha碰过你。”

“我不需要Alpha。”这一点你已经知道了，不是吗？Hux这样想着。空调的温度好像不够低了。也许前台的空调也坏掉了。他又一次感到扣紧的衬衫领口里微微出汗。

“那么，你操别的Omega？”Kylo用手肘撑着柜台，眼神单纯，就像他是真的好奇一个喜欢同性的Omega如何满足自己。

“我……”事实上，他也没有过同性情人。大多数人没有Kylo这样犀利透骨的眼光，他们只当他是个和Alpha分居或离婚的普通单身父亲。况且——就像他拒绝很多事的理由——他忙于工作和照顾Millie，没有余暇去寻觅其他。

“你想操我吗？”那个男人高大的身体隔着柜台逼近他，“或者……不管你想做什么。”

Kylo今天穿了白色的背心，胸肌一如既往将那廉价的夏装撑得满满的；他大概是要出门的，没踩着平时在家的人字拖，而是穿了一对短马靴，让他看上去像个牛仔；当他弯腰时衣摆和裤腰之间会露出一道内裤的黑边。

他的骨架大得不像个Omega，但这四溢的甜蜜气息又怎么会错呢？

Hux感到那甜味萦绕着他，愈近愈浓，像粗粝的黄糖散发出的焦香。在他发觉之前，Kylo的嘴唇已经贴上了他的。

“不……”他们并不是完全独处的：孩子们在仅隔着一扇玻璃门的地方玩耍；随时可能有人在门外停下车，走进来询问房价。他想把Kylo越过柜台凑近的上半身推开，却一手按在对方厚实的胸肌上，又反射般地放开。

“怎么了，你不想摸吗？”Kylo绕过柜台，欺近他身边，捉住他的手放回自己左胸。“每次你进我房间，眼睛就粘在这里了。”

Hux感到那小小的、立起的乳头顶着他的手心，意外地发现Kylo的心跳和他一样快。

“别担心，没人在看。”

Kylo说的没错，他们沉浸在自己无害的冒险中；况且，任何人都无法从门外看到柜台以下的发生的事。

Hux拿起对讲器，再次询问、确认楼上的维修工作还需要一会时间。Kylo的手将他的衬衫后摆扯出裤腰，摸进去探索他无人造访过的臀沟。

“放松，我们玩一会。”粗大的手指顶在他已经湿透的入口处，他的裤子不太贴身，得以容纳Kylo的大手在其中活动，“别夹得这么紧，这只是我的手，不会疼的。”

“我没有……”是你的手太粗了。Hux想。他都用这样的手弄自己吗？不，他不需要，他有很多男人，他们会满足他……Hux挥去脑内的画面。他讨厌想象Kylo和那些Alpha在一起的样子，Alpha的气味总是让他恶心。就像他父亲房间里终年不散的酒臭。像父亲挥着皮带抽打他、骂他是个怪胎的时候，弥漫在房间里的、恐怖的攻击气息。

Kylo不该和那些人睡在一起。Hux想。他和周围的一切格格不入，像一颗来自天外的流星，不属于这个世界，也永远不该被这个世界玷污。

如果只是为了钱，只是为了生存下去……

“生孩子……是不是很痛？”他突然问。

“还可以。”Kylo轻轻地戳着那个通往的生殖腔小口，送上一阵阵电流般的刺激。“打了麻药就没什么感觉了。”

“先别碰那里……”他无力地说，衬衫被汗水濡湿。

“我知道。不会捅破的。”Kylo的低音响在他耳边，奇异地令人安心。

“不，我不是……”他试图辩解：他并不是想保留什么，为婚姻或是其他。他愿意把这个给Kylo，但不是给Kylo的手指。

“我知道，”Kylo重复着，“我知道你想要什么。”

他总是知道的，就像他有看破人心的魔法……他多像一个巫师啊，在中世纪人们会把他绑上火刑柱，因为他古怪的容貌、秉性和诱人犯罪的身体。

“你的头发像火的颜色。”Kylo告诉他，“你就像火一样。”

处决你的火焰，是的。Hux想。如果不是Kylo真能听见他的心声，那么一定是他们心有灵犀。

他双手扶着柜台，在高潮后久久地垂着头无法站稳。Kylo想让他坐回椅子里，但他不想在这湿透的内裤里待下去。他嘱咐Kylo看着孩子们，自己回房间去换洗。

他简单地冲了个澡，找回了自己平时的清醒。他把弄脏的衣裤丢进洗衣篮，想着自己户头有多少存款。

他想告诉Kylo：你不该为了生存出卖自己，我不允许你这样做。

他们不是恋人，当然，但他可以这样说，Hux为自己找到了恰当的立场：如果你不想睡大街，也不想被警察铐走，就别再做那种生意。Hux可以这样说，作为旅馆经理的最后通牒。

等到Kylo对他大吼“不做怎么行，我和孩子怎么活下去”，他才会用点上一支烟，让尼古丁帮助自己保持冷静，竭尽所能用平淡的语气说：我养你们。

至少他是这样计划的。

 

【下】

Kylo删掉了网上的广告，拉黑了所有熟客的电话号码。这是夏日结束之前唯一令Hux满意的事，余下的都是烦心事。

老板不同意购置新空调，洗衣机又坏了一台；有两个房客因为一点小事动起手来，最后不得不叫警察来解决，连Hux也要跟去做笔录。

还有一件事，Hux不能决定是好是坏：他不再是个处子了。

那天夜里他和Kylo开着他那台旧皮卡去了两英里外的另一家旅馆。尽管他住的套间有一定私密性可言，他还是不想在Millie的卧室隔壁做这件事。

Kylo的私处和他想象的一样，没有剃光，只是那草丛中栖息的野兽比他料想的更大一些，后面也比他想的更紧。

你恢复得真好。他近乎迷恋地吻着那些看不出撕裂痕迹的精美腹肌。

嗯，我那时候还住在家里，大概是休养得比较好。Kylo随口说着。我妈想让这事就像没发生过一样，请了一堆理疗师什么的。

Kylo讲了他的故事，他的政客母亲和飞行员父亲，他未婚先孕被他们视为奇耻大辱，他甚至不能说清谁是孩子的另一个父亲——他去过的群交派对上并没有几个他真正认识的人。他给孩子取了自己外祖母的名字，而他的父母差点不顾他的意愿把这个孩子送人领养，这也是为什么他决定离家。

Hux想同情Kylo的苦楚，但他做不到。他听完这些，心里只剩下燃烧的恐惧和怨毒。

我们回去吧。他背过身隐藏自己颤抖的唇角，默默穿上衣裤。

你怎么了？Kylo懒洋洋地从床上坐起来。你不高兴了？

没有。

怎么了？疼吗？我刚才是不是弄疼你了？Kylo在他背后追问。

没有！不是！我们该回去了，我不想让孩子一直待在邻居那里。

Hux面无表情地一路开回去，平静地互道晚安，把Millie接回来安顿在她的小床上……所有这些都结束时，他才回到自己的卧室，无声地痛哭起来。

只要Kylo愿意回去向他父母认错，就能拿回本该属于他的一切，重新成为一位王子。他的小Padme会被送去最好的贵族学校。也许有一天Kylo的父母会找到这里，劝他带着孩子回家，他们会原谅他说过、做过的荒唐事。他们会安排他嫁给一个身世显赫的Alpha，从此过着安稳而富足的生活。

他要做的只是放下一点点可笑的自尊心。他都能让陌生人操他的屁股，却不能在爱他的亲人面前放低姿态？！

Hux无法冷静下来。他为轻易失去Kylo的可能性而惊怕，想到Kylo奢侈的退路，又满心妒恨。但想到最多的，仍是自己无路可退的苍白。

“我想在门前装个秋千架。”Kylo的声音把他强行叫回当下，“孩子们会喜欢的。”

“行。”他敷衍地答应。

“Hux？”

“什么？”

“你最近到底是怎么了？”Kylo坐在他那半边办公桌上，摆弄着手机。不久前Hux辞退了另一个替班的接待，现在Kylo差不多是这个职位的正式继任者了。

“没怎么。我挺好的。”

Kylo放下手机，去外面的自动贩售机那里买了两罐汽水。

“喝汽水。”他自己开了一罐，把另一罐推给Hux。

“我不想喝。”

Kylo赌气似的一口气喝下去半罐，然后打了一个响亮的嗝。

“婊子。”他气鼓鼓地低声咒骂。

“如果你不想上班就回屋里去睡觉，别在这里吵我。”

“你是个喜怒无常的臭婊子。”

Hux腾得站起来，“你出什么毛病了？！”

“你出什么毛病了！”Kylo一甩手把易拉罐连同半罐汽水摔到玻璃门上，“我听你的了，我现在只做‘正经工作’了，我连叶子都戒了！你这算什么意思！”

“搞清楚啊，这些都是为你自己好，别说得好像是为了我……”

“放屁。”

“我不想跟你废话。”Hux抓起手机想做到柜台外面的等候区去。

“那你给我操。”Kylo拉住他的手腕。

“你到底在……”

“你为什么都不跟我操了，你的第一次给了我，现在又好像我们没关系一样，你这样不行，操他妈的，不行。”

Hux注视着Kylo明亮的褐色眼睛和渐渐泛红的眼眶，发觉自己仍然矛盾的心情：既惋惜他的悲伤，又想看他哭、看他被伤害。

“因为我喜欢你，Kylo。”他尽力平静地说出来，“我不能……我不能让自己更喜欢你。”

“你在说什么？”

“因为有一天你会离开这里，回到你的世界去。你很幸运，你的人生还远远不够操蛋，你不是我们中的一个。我怕我会在你能离开之前就杀了你。我不能让这种事发生。抱歉。”

Kylo沉默片刻，从桌上抓起另一罐汽水，粗暴地扯掉拉环，不顾Hux的挣扎抓过他的左手，在他的无名指上套了个汽水拉环。

“Armitage Hux，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

“你他妈的疯了……”他想脱掉这片倒霉的垃圾，这东西却卡在他骨节处不动了。

“你不就是怕我回家吗？我们结婚，不管我将来拿到什么都有你一半，就算我爸妈死了你都有遗产拿，高兴了？”Kylo拾起刚开的汽水，又灌了一口。

“你不是认真的吧。”

“我们什么时候办婚礼？”Kylo拉住他的手，表情释然，刚刚的怒气已经荡然无存，似乎只要确认被爱着就可以不再计较其他。

似乎他的世界里只有这一样最纯粹又最复杂的东西。

“……你想要什么样的婚礼？”Hux听到自己的声音温柔得不像他。

Kylo开始滔滔不绝地说起他想要的仪式和风格；他看上去不像个虔诚的教徒，却只想在教堂结婚；他想穿黑色的礼服，叫Hux穿红色的；他希望Hux能为此买一台新车；他不想要常规的蜜月旅行，那些所谓旅游胜地他在少年时代都去过了……

也许这并不能代表什么。Hux想。即使他们真的登记结婚。

也许摧毁他的事终究会发生。也许Kylo仍会在未来某天突然离开，就像他当初突然离开家一样。也许他们幸而共度余生，获得财富和权力，但早已停止相爱。

但那些都不重要。与此时此刻相比，什么都不重要。这个特别的、聚集着狂妄幻想的时刻：拉环戒指；滚落在地上的汽水罐；目光明亮的黑发男人和他的愿景；白色正装衬衫和宽大的黑色T恤；玻璃门外初秋傍晚的凉风。

Hux意识到他曾经花了太多心思恐惧未来、计划如何对抗它。也许仅此一次，他想全心全意享受当下。

 

【The End】


End file.
